


Driving Him Insane

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood in a Suit, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Camille Belcourt, Celebrity Magnus Bane, Chauffeur Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Limousine Ride, M/M, Magnus Bane in a Tux, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Magnus Bane is a celebrity whose press tour has brought him to New York for a week long stay, but the only pressing he's interested in is what can be applied to his ever-polite, handsome-as-hell chauffeur, Alexander.  With only one more night in the city, will he get the chance to steer their professional relationship in a new direction and take this need to taste him up a gear?





	Driving Him Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> Ok, for you poor folk that have stumbled across this meagre effort, you should know that this was done as a way to shut my bestie, Britt[(@blj2007)](https://blj2007.tumblr.com/) , up! She's been nagging me for ages to give this writing lark a go, and in a moment of weakness, this spilled forth! *B, I love that you push me to stray a little from my comfort zone! LY! XX* 
> 
> Blame some rather inspirational pictures of Harry Shum Jr and Matt Daddario!!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and boy, does it show, but I hope it gives you a smile, at the very least! Love & Hugs! X

The flashing lights and the wall of media sound did their best to distract him as he walked the length of the red carpet, but not even the glamorous beauty clinging to his arm could pull his focus away from the man waiting for him at it’s end. Tall, dark and impeccably dressed in a fitted charcoal suit that moulded itself to his impressively-built body, he stood with one hand behind his back, the other on the door of Magnus’ limo. After four interminable hours of meet and greet at yet another premiere, the sight of his driver was more welcome than the fresh air outside the busy theatre. The door was opened for them promptly and Magnus handed his date into the car, locking eyes briefly with a pair of hazel ones, before getting in himself.

As they pulled away from the noisy crowds, Magnus finally allowed himself to relax against the black leather interior, letting his head fall back and his eyelids close. He felt his companion move closer and waited for the inevitable attempt at seduction that would inexplicably leave him cold. All week, as he’d been ferried between press junkets and radio stations, only one thing had stirred his blood. And that was the man who’d been assigned to deliver him safely to each event. They’d barely exchanged more than pleasantries during his time in New York, his schedule being run with almost military precision, but he’d got a name. Alexander.

Unbuttoning the jacket of his navy tux suit, he feels a pair of delicate hands already loosening his bow tie, whilst soft red lips at his ear make him an offer not many would turn down. But instead of his usual enthusiastic response, he opens his eyes to stare up at the barely-visible camera nestled in the ceiling, it’s green light telling him that he is being watched. He remains impassive as quick fingers open up the neck of his crisp white dress shirt, and an eager mouth begins to kiss a trail along his jawline. His attention is solely focused on the lens. On Alexander.

As mood music begins to fill the dim interior, Magnus’ lips twitch in amusement as he considers the possibility that his chauffeur wants a floorshow. Just hoping those eyes were fixed on him at this moment was making his heart race quicker, but imagining those capable hands touching parts of him still clothed made his throat suddenly dry. He needed a drink. But first things first.

Without averting his gaze, he pressed the intercom. “Miss Belcourt’s apartment please, Alexander.”

“Of course,” came the expected reply.

Magnus covered the hand that was wandering lower over his stomach with one of his own, and brought it to his lips. “Camille, my dear, what do you say to a drink?” Without waiting for a reply, but sure that he’d missed a sour look cross that beautiful face, he rose gracefully to sit closer to the well-stocked bar and fix them both a flute of champagne.

With a sigh of resignation, she accepted her glass. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Magnus. Maybe next time you’re here, we can get a bite to eat?”

“We shall,” he promised. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” As they raised their glasses in a toast, the car drew to a stop outside their destination. The doorman approached and Camille handed back the glass, untouched, with a request to keep it for next time, before exiting the car, blowing a kiss.

About to quaff both drinks, he was surprised when his driver lowered the privacy screen, to ask, “Where can I take you, Mr Bane?”

Pursing his lips and raising a suggestive brow, Magnus replied truthfully, “Anywhere you please, darling, but let’s have these drinks first!”

“Not while I’m driving, sorry, ” he smiled. The screen slid back into place and Magnus felt a stab of disappointment as the car pulled off.

Damn him. Always polite, always professional. Magnus wanted to get under his skin, light a fire in those eyes that would spread to every part of that muscular body, and consume them both in the process. And he only had tonight to make it happen, before his flight out in the morning. There was no time for his usual charm offensive. Taking a long sip of his drink, he was about to set the glasses down, when he realised the vehicle was coming to a halt. Knowing it was too soon for him to be home, he knocked back the rest of his drink, intrigued as he listened to the object of his desire get out and approach his door.

He watched as Alexander climbed in, loosened his tie and took off his jacket, tossing it casually over the seat before working on his cuffs.

With a lopsided smile, he gestured at the glass that Magnus was still holding. “Is that for me?” Nodding, but rendered speechless, he held it out, but Alexander had other ideas. Moving to kneel in front of him, he relieved him of his empty glass, setting it down, before covering Magnus’ hand over his own drink. Tipping it enough for him to taste the champagne, he then motioned for Magnus to do the same, but when it touched his lips, Alexander gently tilted it further, causing the liquid to trickle down his chin and throat. Swiftly, he lapped at it with his tongue, tracing the spill with it’s tip until Magnus forgot how to breathe. Only when confident fingers began making short work of releasing his burgeoning erection, did he remember to respond.

Taking great pleasure in messing up the perfectly styled mop, he grabbed a fistful of the dark hair, yanking it backwards and plundering the alcohol-kissed mouth that had opened on an amused gasp. Alexander tasted every bit as good as he’d imagined, hot and sweet, letting Magnus take what he wanted, while those capable hands cupped him and massaged his throbbing shaft in slow spiraling strokes that were threatening to put a premature end to his fun. Pulling back to drag some air into his lungs, he thrilled to see his normally well-groomed Adonis looking as undone as he felt, but there was always room for improvement, he thought, as he knocked back the last of the champagne and threw the glass.

Reaching for Alexander’s shirt, he ripped it open, sending buttons flying but neither cared as Magnus ran desperate hands over the glorious chest hair that adorned the sculpted torso, fascinated by its rapid rise and fall and using his painted thumbnails to scratch circles around and over his nipples, forcing a pained laugh from the vision in front of him.

“Tell me, Alexander..” he rasped, “is this all part of the service, or do you consider it pro bono?” He inhaled sharply as he was squeezed playfully.

Licking his lips slowly, Alexander increased the speed of his strokes, using the other hand to push him back against the leather. “I’m pretty sure this will go down as perks of the job,” he whispered with a wink, before taking him whole, his shoulders straining against the cotton as he worked the angle needed to bring Magnus closer to release.

Flinging his arms out along the back of the seat and bracing his feet against the floor, he let his head fall back in hedonistic pleasure, his eyes clouded with desire so strong that he knew he was going to pop his cork at any moment. As he felt the heat gathering, he hardly had time to give a warning of “Fuck!” before his Dom Perignon White Gold erupted in celebration, most of it though was caught by his thirsty handler, his sated smile an indication that the brand was to his liking.

As Magnus’ vision began to clear, the camera caught his eye again, but this time he noticed it was lit with both a green and a red light. A thought occurred to him that brought a slow grin to his lips. Looking down at that angelic-looking face, was it really a stretch to imagine him being wicked enough to record them? As that angel had the good grace to blush at the realisation that he’d been rumbled, Magnus leaned forward to give him a deep, slow kiss, his thumb tracing his cheekbone as he held his head with both hands.

Smiling as he tapped the seat next to him, Magnus swapped places with Alexander, declaring, “Despite your taking a liberty with my appearance fee for this private performance, I do believe in payment for services rendered, and my driver has yet to be compensated for taking care of me during my stay here.” Running his ringed fingers slowly up the inside of Casanova’s thighs, he cocked his head and asked, “Would payment in kind be acceptable?”

“Sure,” he replied, reaching to rip Magnus’ shirt open. “As long as this time, it’s payment in full.”

With a confident smirk, Magnus assured him, “I’ll even give you a generous tip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Thank God that's done! 
> 
> If you so happen to want to have a natter about this or anything else Malec, come find me on Tumblr [ @ladymatt](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/)  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it! X


End file.
